Bloody Revenge
by IrishEyesAreSmiling
Summary: Harry is enraged when Lestrange causes the deaths of Sirius and Ron. In his murderous rage, Hermione and Ginny follow his pursuit for a bloody revenge. What they didn’t know was how bloody Harry is willing to make it. Sad ending!


_Disclaimer: Don't own a scrap of Harry Potter and very upset about it too._

_Summary Harry is enraged when Lestrange causes the deaths of Sirius and Ron. In his murderous rage, Hermione and Ginny follow his pursuit for a bloody revenge. What they didn't know was how bloody Harry is willing to make it. Sad ending!!!!!!_

Chpt 1 Finding Lestrange

Hermione and Ginny sat huddled in panic at the scene in front of them. In the darkness their eyes locked on the action of a man forced to the ground by a violent hit from another. It wasn't Harry that was tortured this time. It was the new Harry Potter that they were deathly afraid of.

"I can't tell you where she is!" the man shrieked. "Please!"

Harry picked up a rock and held it under the man's chin. Pulling backward roughly he replied with a smirk, "Peter, you don't have to make this so difficult. I'm only asking you to for her location and for you to lead me there."

Peter gagged and gasped in his hold. Harry swiftly swung the man to his knees, threw the rock aside, and forcibly pressed his wand into Peter's temple.

"Wormtail, don't make me act so rudely in front of my friends. I can get pretty nasty. Speak up now!"

Peter whimpered and shook in fear. "My master would be furious if I told you. I know you killed him, Potter, but I know what he would do to me."

"Oh", Harry laughed. "Am I not terrifying enough? I can become that way." He shoved him to the ground and raised his wand "CRUCIO!"

The night became consumed with painful screams. Peter scrambled across the ground and begged for mercy. Harry only smiled.

"What is you answer now?" he asked as he let the curse go.

Peter trembled as he forced himself into a sitting position. "All right! I'll tell you!"

"Talk Wormtail!"

"She's near the mountains in the east. I can show you where."

Harry placed his wand at his throat. "You'd better not be lying to me. I suggest you do not turn into your Animagus for either. I'm watching you." He glanced over at the girls, who had their eyes open in terror. He smiled. "Now we can go."

The trip took all night. The recent rains made the path muddy and slippery. The air was cool and the smell of moisture brought possibilities of more rain. Peter Pettigrew was kept in a distance in front of them where Harry could easily stun him if he tried anything. The two girls followed unwillingly. He knew they were alarmed by his actions, but he was so close to avenging what was taken away from him. Sirius and Ron were gone. Harry remembered the time when he set out for the journey and Hermione asked him why it was so important. He was appalled shouting, "She murdered those I loved. The few people who cared for me for who I was. Ron was the last straw! I'm going after her and she will pay, I promise you!" Now he felt guilty for his actions, but it had to be done. Killing was the only thing he was born to do.

It was early in the morning when Wormtail halted the trek. He motioned Harry over and pointed to a spot in the woods where a faint glow of fire flickered.

"She's there," he whispered. "Careful, young Potter, she's armed."

"Thank you, Peter. I saved your life before and now you have repaid it. But now I have to continue what I should have done long ago when I was too naïve and stupid."

In a quick flash Harry pulled out a knife from his robed and slashed the man across the neck. The girls repressed petrified shrieks as Peter gagged blood and fell over dead. Harry let out a short laugh and placed it back in his pocket.

Hermione despised him now. He was no better than the Malfoys. No better than Voldemort himself. His laugh was evil, his face dark, and his eyes bore glints of a vengeful rage crossed with a guile spark. Of course, she dared not to mention this aloud.

Ginny whimpered and shuddered in the dark. Harry's expression was hard with determination and chiseled with years of oppression. Peter's murder meant nothing to him. It was ridding himself of minor problems and irritations. She desired nothing else at the moment to be somewhere else. Harry wanted to do this for Ron, but he failed to realize that he was her brother. She had the right to carry out what Harry was doing, but chose not to. It was a useless act of hate. What drove him to do it?

They left the body as they proceeded. The light drifted closer and it seemed that Harry's excitement increased each step. He stopped the two of them just outside the clearing the wrench resided in.

"You two stay here," he whispered quietly. "I need to do this alone."

"No," Hermione hissed. "You'll be killed if we don't help."

Harry pursed his lips. Now his friends were getting in the way. There was only one thing he could do. He raised his wand and whispered a spell. The two girls were suddenly flung backward against the trees and rope wrapped around their bodies like the Devil's Snare. He saw the panic in their eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione cried. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"I didn't want to do this. I will not force your mouths shut. I trust you not to say a word to attract attention to yourselves." They nodded immediately in agreement.

Harry gave them light kisses on their cheeks. "I'll be back."

He walked a few feet into the clearing. To his left he saw the woman sitting on a log, staring into space. Harry gripped his wand tight in his hand. His heart began to beat rapidly in excitement and fear. Yes, he was afraid. Wormtail was a terrified weakling. Now he faced a far greater concern.

"So, Bellatrix Lestrange, I finally found you."

The woman gasped and jumped up from the log. She saw him and tried to hide her shock. "Well, if it isn't little baby potter. Here to finish the job, eh? Come to avenge somebody you loved?"

"Two in fact." He replied smoothly.

"Oh, yes. The gullible redhead."

Harry pointed his want threateningly. "I'm not leaving until this is finished."

She did the same. "Then that makes two of us."

Slowly Bella stepped farther into the clearing. Harry tensed and waited for and sudden movements. His eyes scrutinized her every step. Bella saw his observant stare reproachfully. The morning she sent Sirius through the veil gave her an insight on Harry's power. He knew very well how to duel. He had determination to carry out a battle without giving up. This boy was not a child in the art of dueling—he was and expert with plenty of experience.

Suddenly she fired a curse. Harry reacted quickly. "PROTEGO!" The curse was reflected off the shield. Bella began releasing spells and curses randomly. Harry dodged them with mild difficulty.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" she shouted. Harry jerked his body around after escaping a spell to find himself hit. He flew backwards landing painfully hard against a tree. Harry gave a grunt of pain before collapsing onto the ground. Almost immediately he scrambled onto his feet.

Chpt 2 A deadly showdown

Bella glowered. Potter was not going down easy. This she expected. The anger flashed in the boy' s eyes and she wondered if he had ever murdered anyone before.

"What drives you, Potter? What motivates your desire to murder and demand revenge?"

Harry glared. "I'd like to ask the same question."

She smirked and shook her head. " I asked you first."

He fixed a repulsive grimace at her. Did she really not know? "Bella, you are stupid to ask that. What coerces anyone to do these tendencies? It's hatred, vileness, anger ignorance, pride, jealousy, and fear. Those emotions pull on a person's mind to drive them to do these things. Honor seemed to have been a factor in you master's role. He desired nothing else but his own satisfaction. It was his selfishness and emotional tendencies that forced me to do what I do. It brought his own downfall. Fear itself has caused me to be aware of what I still have, which I end up losing in time. I am running low, Bella. Soon I will have nothing else to fear. You emotions become you, so lying to yourself cannot be done undetected."

There was a brief silence before she snorted, "Very well said, Potter. You are not unintelligent. Now I don't need to explain my issues." She straightened up and stared critically." Now, do you believe in love, Potter?"

"Not anymore. Feeling it makes people weak. Love cannot exist in a world of chaos and death."

She smiled. "You never truly felt it, have you? If you felt love, in any true sense, you would not have backed away from it. Your love, Potter, is fighting. T is avenging what little love was lost. You desire nothing else."

Harry grew angry. "I fight because I have no choice. I did not plan my life. I wanted people to love me but because of your damn master I could not have it." He pointed to his heart. "There's nothing here, Lestrange. Nothing but anger that led me here."

"Potter, your actions brought emotions for those who did care for you. Look at yourself." Bella walked closer to Harry with her wand steady. "You are like my master hating the world for what it took away. Their love is for you, but you are only a monster to them now. Emotions destroy lives, not always who or what causes them."

Harry was trembling in fury. How dare she speak to him like that!

"Shut up and fight me!"

He charged at her and fired every spell that came to mind. Bella fought him off the best she could. Harry pushed himself as close as possible. He took out the knife into his left hand.

"IMPEDEMENTA!" he shouted. The woman flew into the air and crumpled to the muddy ground. Harry fell beside her with the knife poised high in the air. Bella fumbled for her wand but took the chance of his position.

Harry saw Bella's foot coming in his direction. He toppled over when it made contact with his stomach. Harry dropped the weapon and landed on his back. To his horror, the woman quickly dug into her pockets and brought out an impressive six- inch silver dagger.

"So you want it to get bloody, do you?" she screamed.

She was on her knees. As Bella came closer he brainstormed a plan. The dagger was firmly in her grasp but he eyed it thoughtfully. Harry kicked it out of her hold. He reached out for it and swiped the hilt of it hard across her head. There was a loud sound as it cracked against her skull.

"CRUCIO!" Bella screamed.

Harry collapsed in agony and began shrieking loudly in pain. It felt like knives were ripping apart his flesh. But he didn't want to be weak; he couldn't afford to be. With every ounce of strength he had, Harry tried desperately to stand.

Bella let it go. "Trying to fight it off, are we?"

Harry fell onto his stomach and gasped heavily.

"I want this to end, Potter. I am not toying any longer." Without warning there was a shocking pain in Harry's back. He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut. Something warm and wet ran down his skin.

"You know, stabbing you with your own knife if sort of ironic, isn't it?"

Harry was fueled with rage. _Endure it. Just move and ignore the pain. You have to kill her. Do it!_ He rose to his knees weakly.

Bella struck the back of his head. He gave a grunt before falling gain. Harry huddled into a fetus position as he attempted to rise. Bella came from behind and ripped the knife out of his body. A loud scream pierced the air and blood dripped down.

"Who did you murder, Potter. There was already blood on the knife."

Harry gritted his teeth as his face was burning with streams of blood, sweat and tears. "Peter Pettigrew. He was a weakling."

She laughed. "Of course. You killed him for your parents. He wasn't of much use anyway."

She walked closer and grabbed his hair tightly in her hands. Pulling backwards he heard her whisper, "But he was your last victim. At this hour it is your turn."

Harry reacted. He abruptly wretched himself from her hands and tackled her down. He began beating her wherever his fists met. The dagger lay on the ground beside them and he saw her eye it. Simultaneously their hands reached for it but Harry knocked her hand out of his way. He wasted no time to get what he came for. The dagger swung in the air and plunged deep into Bella's arm. She gave an ear-piercing scream and kicked him off. Blood was everywhere. He knew he had sliced through an artery. It spurt out like water and a puddle soon drowned the dirt. Harry thought nothing of it.

All pity left him. He was impervious to her shrieks of agony and mercy. It was as if some demon had taken control of his mind. He ignored her beseeching cries as he drove the dagger into every part of her body and pounded it with all of his strength. Blood stained his hands, blood splatters covered his face, and his clothes were totally drenched in the red cells of life. A smile grew on his face when her body no longer fought, yet he could not stop tearing her to pieces.

The stab wound quickly protested. He quit his homicidal killing and dropped the bloodied weapon onto her chest. Stumbling, Harry got to his feet as the world swirled around him. Her form was grotesque, but it pleased him. Her demise was the end of his suffering for Sirius and Ron.

Chpt 3 Woes and Memories

Harry stood with his eyes closed for a moment to let everything sink in. His body felt drained. His legs trembled from the loss of blood, but it was all worth it.

"Harry!" someone called. His eyes flickered open. He turned slowly to the forest where the voice came from. Hermione and Ginny, he had forgotten. That meant they saw his pride in the murder. They saw him slaughter her with relish.

Slowly he walked toward them, stumbling and breathing heavily. The blood on his skin was drying and it was left stiff and sticky. The sun was coming up and the birds began to sing. Hermione's eyes widened in petrified fear. They had seen the murder, but not the blood. The entire front of Harry's body was drenched in it. Ginny stared with an open mouth. Trembling, she looked away fearfully.

Harry raised his wand and the ropes binding them fell away. Ginny leaned against Hermione and neither made a move to be near him.

Harry's eyes couldn't stay open long. They fluttered open and shut as his body swayed threateningly

"It's done now. I'm satisfied." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the world turned black. Harry's body collapsed onto the ground in a heap and lay still. Hermione slowly bet down and put her fingers along his neck. Ginny held her breath. She had a vision that he would snap back to life and murder them as well. Her body tensed as Hermione checked for a pulse.

" I think he's dead." She whispered.

Ginny gasped. Dead? Even though Harry was not the same as he used to be she found herself choking on tears. She wept for the Harry she had lost long ago. The one who played Quidditch, studied for classes, laughed with his friends when the world was peaceful, and ate at their table. She wept for the days they were robbed of and forced them to grow up too early.

Yet maybe he wasn't dead. Hermione even said that she wasn't sure. Voldemort was defeated, Harry couldn't die now. It was finally a time they could put the pieces back together.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione didn't answer. She took a blade of grass and held it under Harry's nose. It did not tremble in response to breathing. "He's dead."

"I don't understand," Gnny said as her voice cracked. "Harry has fought worse people than her. He has endured more wounds than this. Why has he died now?"

Hermione fought the stubborn hard lump in her throat. "This is just one fight too many." She brushed her fingers across the stab wound. He was hit near the heart."

Ginny broke down crying. "I still loved him. Even when he turned this way. I knew he was hurting. I hated to see him hurt, Hermione. He seemed so fragile that way. I wanted to bring him back. I couldn't."

Hermione barely understood her because of her tears. She pulled Ginny toward her and gently embraced her. Tears fell down her cold cheeks as memories flooded back. She saw Harry smiling as he, Ron and herself sat and talked together. She saw him cheering as he won the House Cup. She remembered how his emerald eyes would glitter with happiness and how his hair would shine in the sun. His face was always pale with soft looking skin and eyes full of mischief. Then she remembered how she saw him struggle with every decision he had to make. He had shed blood sweat and tears to protect everyone. He loved Ron and Sirius so much that tracked down their destroyer and rid the world of them. He died for their memory.

Through tears Hermione felt the ache of the good days when they were all together. Now it was just her and Ginny. Her heart was so empty now. Why did things have to change? Why did it have to go so wrong? Why did Harry deserve the life he had to live? He lay covered in blood and Ron was sleeping six feet under cold and dead in the ground. Children aren't supposed to die. They shouldn't be murdered of feel the need to do so. What was there to do when the people you loved were murdered?

The world had turned to ruins because of the war. It had made people turn on their friends and family. So many people died. So many innocent people. Hundreds of children and their weeping mothers. Husbands and Fathers could only watch as they were executed before coerced into Voldemort's army, only to die later. Nothing survived.

Ginny broke herself away from Hermione's fierce grip. She touched Harry's head gently and played with his hair.

"It hurt so bad to hear him talk of revenge. He's only seventeen. Almost eighteen now, but it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does."

"We are alive," Hermione replied. "The war is over. Some still live and we can move on. That is what needs to be done after a disaster."

Neither spoke for a short time. Ginny took her wand and twirled it between her fingers thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny took a lock of Harry's hair and brushed her wand across it. The magic cut it off and she held the raven black wisp of hair gently in the palm of her hand. Hermione watched as she placed it in her pocket. She did the same. They had to keep some sort of proof of Harry's existence.

Hermione raised her wand and fired sparks in the air. The two of them could not carry his body for help. They also needed to prove Lestrange's death. Ginny and Hermione just wanted to spend their time with Harry alone.

SORRY RON LOVERS!!


End file.
